New kid in the neighborhood
by blutzbaby
Summary: Sakura just moved in across the street from Sasuke. and all the characters from naruto are her new best friends.... NO YAOI, im a GOOD writer... sex, drugs, partying, there's a reason its M people
1. Chapter 1

Muahahahaha!!!! This one's about sakura being new in school and neighborhood and BLAH BLAH BLAH, you know how it goes and you've probably already read tons of these high school fics, but here goes… oh, and if your going to flame my ass, at least make them creative…. I enjoy your "constructive" criticism.

**I obviously do NOT own Naruto, or naruto would've already fucked hinata, sakura would given up on sasuke and murdered his ass, and oroachimaru would end up in jail for being the pedophile pimp he is.**

**Time to start this thing…..**

So, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, and the sand siblings(basically everyone--- except chouji, cuz he's fat and nobody likes him) sat outside on the curb in front of Sasuke's house. It was sort of their hang out spot. They all lived in the neighborhood and they were all sort of a group.

Half the time Naruto was a loud mouth that you had to be in the right mood to tolerate, but the other half of the time he was just an all around nice guy and the comedian of the group. Tenten was a tom boy and had a lot of guys crushing on her, but she was usually too occupied to notice. Shikamaru and Neji were sort of the same personality-wise. They usually didn't care about anything unless it had to do with them and they spent most of their time hanging out just looking cool. Shino was sorta like those two but a LOT quieter, and he usually only commented on stuff when Naruto was gunna do something stupid. Ino was the popular girl and just sorta hung around Sasuke all the time and tried to hook up with him, if it weren't for Sasuke she probably wouldn't even hang out with the rest of their crew, but he sorta resented her because she was always so fucking ditzy and giggly. Kiba was totally obnoxious, and for some reason ran purely on hormones and was ALWAYS horny and trying to get laid. Hinata was the shy girl of the group and the sand siblings always stuck together. And lee… well, Lee was just a straight-up freak…………… and Sasuke, he was the skater kid. He was funny, hot, smart, rich, gorgeous, and HOT. But anyway---- **I'm sick of intros so here's the story-------**

Now, like I said, Sasuke and his posse were just sorta hangin out on the curb in front of his house looking all cool and pimp and were staring at the moving vans across the street. It was sorta rare that everyone was there, but this was a special occasion- rumor was that a hot pink-haired chick was moving in. Or at least that's what Naruto said, but everyone knew that he was full of shit and they hardly believed him so they had to see for themselves.

Hours passed and there was yet any evidence of the "hot pink haired chick" so people started glaring at Naruto.

"Quit giving me the dirty looks, and Sasuke! Stop flicking me off!!! I swear by all the freaking ramen in the world, that this girl is moving in, AND she's our age, which means she's got to hang out with us."

"Prove it." Sasuke said as a smirk appeared on his face. He was annoyed because they had been sitting out there for three freaking hours and had seen no trace of a girl living there, but he had a plan formulating in his head…

"Prove it"

"How???"

"Climb up to the second floor and look in the window, if there's any trace of a girl living there, you don't get your ass kicked."

Naruto mumbled a few in-audible words, then flashed his famous smile. "Your on! Believe it!"

Naruto strolled across the street and up to the house. He then began to climb the lattice up to the second floor and was now standing on the roof, walked over to the window and slowly peered inside.

What he saw almost gave him a nose bleed. From where he was standing he saw a bubble gum colored haired girl dancing around her room to get low in a red laced thong and a matching bra, totally oblivious to the peeping-tom outside her window.

He knew he should've climbed back down but stayed to watch the show. After about three minutes of this Naruto felt the presence of someone standing next to him and turned his head to see Kiba with his hands in his pants do god-knows-what to himself.

"Dude, Kiba, what the fuck!?!? Don't EVER do that ANYWHERE near me!"

At that sound the girl in the room tilted her head towards the window and had to do a double take. She slowly crept up to the window where to guys stood outside arguing about something. They obviously didn't know that they caught her attention. As soon as she got up to them, she opened the window and caught their attention.

"Hey, I'm Sakura, I'm new to the neighborhood, what's your name?" Then it hit her. "Wait a minute… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING LOOKING IN MY WINDOW???"

At that, Naruto and Kiba leapt back, away from the window and fell off the roof, landing on their heads. Poor Kiba, he still had a boner and his hands were still in his pants…

Sakura freaked out and threw on some clothes then crawled out her window out to her roof, then climbed down the lattice to the two creeps looking in her window. Though she didn't really think of them as creeps, in a weird way she hoped she would befriend these two.

The next thing Naruto noticed was a pink blur then a girl with a lot cleavage bending over him, because he could totally see down her shirt. "Uh-oh, I can't breathe, I think I need CPR." Naruto said with a smirk forming on his face.

Sakura didn't know how to do CPR, so she just bent down and thrust her tongue down his throat and hoped it would help him. She soon totally forgot that he fell off her roof and just started making out with the guy, she still didn't know who he was but _damn, he's a great kisser._ As soon as she started getting into it she let out a small moan, she was seriously annoyed to hear a round of giggles interrupting her.

Sakura looked up from the hot blonde to a crowd of teens staring at her ready to die of laughing. Sakura freaked out, stood up with her hands behind her back and stepped back. Then the laughter really broke loose and a SERIOUSLY HOT brunette was on the floor laughing his ass off with everyone following his lead. Sakura suddenly felt lucky to have had a perve looking through her window, just because she got to meet the brunette. He wore black jeans and a volcom shirt, and carried around a skateboard. He was obviously in the cool crowd at school, and Sakura just wanted to run her hands through his wild hair and fuck him that very second on her front lawn. **–yup, I gave Sakura a perverted mind, and yes, she does a get a few kinky thought ideas now and then…**

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!" Sakura never felt so embarrassed in her life; she was just caught making out with some random guy that "just happened to be peeking in her window on the second floor".

The brunette quickly stood up and kept a serious look on his face. A smirk appeared as he looked at the new kid. Though she just sorta randomly through on an outfit, it looked perfect on her. She was wearing a navy blue Hollister tank top and some black sophies that showed off her legs. _Damn, she's fine. That Ino girl is ok but she never shuts up. Maybe she'll be worth hanging around. _"Hey, my name's Sasuke Uchiha, welcome to the neighborhood. And sorry for the idiot staring in your window, don't blame him, it was sorta a dare." While saying all that, he managed to keep a smug look on his face.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was looking her up and down and blushed a billion shades of red and put on an idiotic smile. This kid was hot and she didn't want to fuck up with this one. "Oh, it's ok, I don't blame the idiot. He's a great kisser." At that a girl with purple black hair and lilac eyes almost passed out at those words, and Sakura put on a sexy seductive smile and glanced at Naruto(who was laying in the grass in a daze, surprised that he'd got a lil action) through the corner of her eyes and noticed a quick hint of jealously flash over Sasuke's face and felt pleased, he was DEFINETLY interested and she decided to play hard to get. She then made eye contact with Sasuke and seductively purred. When she saw his reaction she almost started giggling, then she noticed that everyone was still standing around them and staring at her making out with Naruto, then flirting with Sasuke and did a classic anime sweat-drop. _Great, I'm already the neighborhood slut. Huh, this guy better be single. _"Well…?"

"Huh?" Sasuke mumbled absent-mindedly.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?" Sakura basically had him wrapped around her finger. Some blonde girl in the group of kids behind Sasuke started gaping at the pink haired girl. She was obviously jealous. No one had ever made him like this. Not even when Ino threw herself at him had he even looked at her, he just joked about her being a slut and walked away, but…

"Oh. Yeah. Sure, this is----"** And from there, Naruto took over(cuz Sasuke's way to cool to use more than two complete sentences in a row) and so they went through the painfully boring process of introducing everyone. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. All Sakura learned was that Sasuke was hot and seriously cool- she made a mental note to fuck him later-, Naruto was a fun guy and not a perverted peeping tom, Shino was creepy, Lee was over enthusiastic about meeting new people and whipped out a poem out of fucking no where and began to cry while he read his own "beautiful" poem, Kiba ALWAYS had an erection, and Ino was a skank. **

**Sorry this chappy was a lil short and boring and lacked serious dialogue, but w.e, your just going to have to deal with that, aren't you??? Anyway, this chappy sorta sucked cuz, well, duh, most intros do suck, but anyway, if you don't like crazy random BS, then you don't want to read the next one. School starts and everything is totally fucked up. It'll be a hell of a lot funnier that this one. I'll post every week whether you liked it or not. I just have nothing better to do on Friday nights… wait a minute, yes I do. You're the loser obsessed with this stuff. Well, anyway, I'm going to stop before my author's note gets longer than my actual story so… post, and btw, I especially enjoy flames… hehehehehehehehehehehehehe I'm totally demented….**


	2. hello itachi

**Well, im bored as hell, so i figured that i should start writing again, so, here it is... it might take a while to update, cuz i get my inspiration from hanging out with my crazy ass friends. Well, anyway**

That morning, Sakura woke up due to the sunlight seeping through her window. She looked over at her clock and realized it was almost noon. She groggily crawled out of bed and into her bathroom to take a shower, then to her closet to get dressed. Her mom was at her Aunts, and her dad was on a business trip, so she was just going to hang out with her new friends out of boredom.

Sakura grabbed her keys and flew down the staircase and slipped out her front door. She walked across the street to Sasuke's house and saw him and Naruto hanging out on the curve.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sakura bolted across the street and landed next to Naruto.

"Nothing, we were gunna go over to Lee's house and chill in his garage. His parents usually sit on a couch all day getting baked in his garage. So if you snoop a little you might just score a party favor!" Naruto explained with his signature grin.

"Are you serious? His parent's?" Sakura looked a little dumbfounded.

"Whoa, Sakura, isn't it obvious? Lee, is like, a total crack baby. He was like, born without eyelids and is like, partially retarded. I don't think he knows his parents are stoners, he found a dime of the shit drying out under a brick in his dad's sock drawer and had no idea what it was, so he gave it to us." Sasuke said with a smug look on his face. "So are you coming or what?"

"Sure, I'm game if you are." Sakura was being optimistic.

So the three started walking down the street until they reached a yellow two story house at a bend in the road, passed that was one of those circle things **(A/N: ima lil under the influence right now and my brain wont process so i cant think of that word right now, but other than that, ive noticed that my writing is considerably better when im wasted). **They walked up the drive way to the garage, which was open.

So far only Lee, Kankuro, and Hinata were there. The garage had a large old couch, a mini pool table, paint cans, and old children's toys were piled in the back. Naruto ran forward and plopped on the couch next to Hinata, who blushed at the contact between she and Naruto, Lee was sitting in a recliner, and Kankuro was snooping through drawers**(pot**-**head!!! XP). **Sasuke lazily strolled over and took the spot next to Naruto, and Sakura politely made way over to the spot between Sasuke and the armchair.

"H-hello, Sakura, how are you?" Hinata almost whispered, and it was barely heard by Sakura, who was three seats down from her.

"Oh, um, fine Hinata. Just chillin today."

Naruto started snickering and jabbed Sasuke in the ribs and pointed at the ash tray sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and looked where the idiot was pointing. Sasuke saw the ash tray and smirked, then nudged Sakura and pointed to it. Her jaw dropped in disbelief and put her hand over her mouth as she started giggling. Lee was babbling on about nothing, trying to break what he thought was an awkward silence, when in reality, his friends were cracking up. Sasuke's smirk widened into what almost looked like a smile as he caught Lee's attention.

"Hey, fuzzy brows... Your parents wrap their own cigarettes?"

"Yeah, I guess, I don't pay much attention to my parents when they smoke. They're usually really angry, or really happy and you can't understand them. So I just ignore them." Lee shrugged the it off, he was obviously oblivious to his pot-smoking parents.

"I'm is soooooo hot." Sakura took off her jacket.

"I'm bored!" Naruto started squirming in his seat. "Ooh! I know!" Naruto made his way to the back of the garage where junk was piled up and grabbed an old skateboard and a can of lighter fluid. "Dude, let's set this bitch on fire. Lee, hand me your parent's lighter."

"Naruto, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Lee said as he handed Naruto a lighter.

Naruto poured lighter fluid on the bottom of the board and set it ablaze. After about two minutes of watching the board, the front door of the house opened and Lee's mom stumbled out.

"Oh SHIT!!!" Naruto started stomping on the fire and caught the cuff of his jeans on fire and started running around on the driveway while Sasuke and Sakura laughed at Naruto, Lee freaked out that his mom was coming outside, and Kankuro seemed to be occupied by the "party favor" he found.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" Lee's mom sort of half yelled, half slurred, she had bloodshot eyes and her face was totally white. She paid no attention to the fire though, she was looking at the coffee table that held the joints. "Your father needs to keep his crap out of the garage when your friends are here." She sort of mumbled as she grabbed the ash tray and went inside.

By this time, the lighter fluid burned itself out and Naruto was on the ground inspecting his scorched clothes.

"Well, I'm out of here, come on." Sasuke got up off the couch and started walking down the street. Sakura and Naruto followed. Sakura noticed she was the only girl and turned around and motioned for Hinata to come with.

So now Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were following Sasuke down the street, until they ended up in the front of Sasuke's house.

"So Sakura, you got a boyfriend?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Nah, not really. I had a guy back in my old town, but that wasn't really a relationship, mostly just a guy to make out with when you got drunk."

"So you like to party? Sweet, because we have hook ups."

"Yeah, my brother can hook us up with basically anything. Courtesy of his fake ID." Sasuke added, and at the mention of his brother, the front door to the Uchiha household opened and out stepped an older looking version of Sasuke with longer hair.

"Hey guys, what's up." Sasuke's brother made his way down the drive way and sat down next to Sakura. "Didn't know we had a new kid. Hey cutie, my name's Itachi." Itachi reached for Sakura's hand and shook it.

"Hey, my name's Sakura, I moved in across the street, like two days ago."

"Sweet, so how old are you?" AT this, Sasuke choked on his spit.

"Oh, I'm fifteen, but I turn sixteen in like, two weeks."

"Cool, cool, so then I'm only a year older than you."

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura was starting to wonder what he was getting at.

"So, are you into older guys?" Itachi asked smoothly with a smirk on his face. Sasuke choked again.

"Ummmmmm..." Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red while she tried to think up a response.

"Hey Itachi, don't you have something to do inside?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah. See you guys later. And I forgot, let's hang tonight. I'll supply the drinks." and with that, Itachi got up and brushed off his ass and went inside. Leaving Sakura there, blushing like crazy, and Sasuke in a pissy mood

**YAY, their lil party's gunna be hilarious!!! Basically, Sakura gets shit-faced drunk and starts making out with EVERYONE, including Sasuke... XP... anyways, im like, sitting on my computer. And the power keeps going out, and (i live in florida btw) i look out my window, and i see a freaking TORNADO!!! AAAHHHHHHH its like right next to my house, but it didnt touch the ground yet, and there's this big ass storm...**


End file.
